


What Lovers Do

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 其实这是1gg的生贺...





	What Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这是1gg的生贺...

俗话说年龄越大脱单越难，文泰一深有感触。  
要是做Beta还好，Alpha也无需担心，可是一个16岁就能散发出甜美气味的Omega，到了26岁都没人要，那就真的自己无能为力了。  
文泰一捏着Omega保护协会寄来的信纸，心里咒骂整个银河系。  
地球这么大，找不到Alpha的Omega绝对不止他一个。  
政府规定Omega必须在26岁之前找到自己的伴侣并登记，26岁以后的，都强制分配。  
至少分配的方式还算人性化，参照Omega本身的家庭背景经济收入社会贡献信息素比来提供相合适的Alpha人选，互相都同意就能获赠政府划地一块别墅一幢，不要白不要。  
毕竟也要保证出生率不是。  
文泰一父母都是国家领先科研人员，他从小耳濡目染，大学毕业留校当了教授，目前也算天体物理系教工扛把子。  
太过好学也算他这辈子的失算之一。  
无论是上学还是工作，文泰一都因为太过投入而错失不知道多少良机。  
行吧，匹配就匹配吧，凑合着过呗还能离咋的。  
附着信纸一起到的还有一个文件袋，文泰一知道里面装着某位天杀的高质量的Alpha的资料。  
我不看是因为我改论文忙，不是因为我不想看。  
对，没错，我是大学教授，我可忙了，我没时间拆一个文件袋。  
那份资料就这么一直躺在文泰一的办公室里直到一个陌生的电话打进来。  
办公室里正值通宵改论文吃了早餐后的晨间休憩时间，文泰一R&B的骚包铃声激起了几位同行的极度不满。  
慌忙站起来走出屋子，文泰一带上门，盯着那串不知道是不是诈骗电话的号码，在接与不接之间纠结着。  
电话响了五声，然后挂了。  
应该是打错了吧。  
这么想着，文泰一刚准备转身回办公室，一条短信叮得进来了。  
【文先生您好，我收到了您的Alpha匹配申请，请问能否约个时间见一面，我的两位父亲与我都十分想见到您本人。】  
过了一会儿又叮的一声。  
【忘了自我介绍，我是Omega保护协会匹配给您的徐英浩。】  
文泰一觉得早饭吃的有点多。  
扎回办公室文泰一就用浏览论文的速度看完了那封尘多日的资料本，才知道这徐英浩何许人也，赶忙回复过去，表示自己晚上才能有时间。  
那头的人说好啊，我们晚上见，我来接你。  
真是活生生一个Alpha，做事如此雷厉风行。  
文泰一直到夕阳西下徐英浩这个人站在自己面前了还觉得奇奇怪怪的。  
单凭几张纸几条短信，他就有了自己的Alpha了。  
一个完全陌生的、不知道是否可信的人。  
政府条例里所谓的“不满意可更换”只是个名头，是个人都知道要想重新匹配一个得走多少程序，这一个匹配到手，那基本上就是不可能再换了。  
文泰一单身这事儿整个大学城都知道，这西装革履一看就身价不菲的精英Alpha往天体物理系办公室一杵，人人都伸出头来看。  
跟着文泰一实习的助教姑娘偷偷在后面笑。  
“文教授家庭背景好就是不一样，我刚来的路上看这人在学校停车场里停了一辆玛莎拉蒂呢。”  
文泰一看她一眼，眼里那羡慕的神情，好像还真是一辆玛莎拉蒂。  
要死，这下咋整？  
徐英浩这贵公子还不是一个人来的，身后两个保镖阵仗不小，脸上写着肃杀，乍一看不像来接人，像上门讨债。  
文泰一故意放慢了速度收拾东西，温吞了半小时，才走到门口和徐英浩见面。  
头发梳得一丝不苟，西装革履，身材挺拔，目光冷峻。  
文泰一低头瞧了瞧自己的老头衫大裤衩和运动鞋，然后又抬头看一眼徐英浩，咧开嘴角试图微笑。  
“让您见笑了，方便载我回家换套衣服吗？”  
徐英浩先握上他的手，短暂行礼之后才开口：  
“家里人吃饭，不用这么大场面，这样穿挺好。”  
……你都玛莎拉蒂开来了还不大场面？  
文泰一自觉再堵在办公室门口自己的背都要被盯穿，赶紧提议走人，匆匆忙忙就要下楼。  
徐英浩也不急，稳稳地跟在他后面，保持着五步的距离。  
介于徐英浩的两位保镖还和他本人隔着1米的距离，文泰一觉得这阵型更加奇怪了。  
一路上目光洗礼，文泰一实在受不了，只好堪堪放慢速度和徐英浩并排。  
这个还算陌生人的家伙冲他笑了一下。  
好比冰面破裂下就是潺潺河水，文泰一看这大老板冲自己笑了模样就立刻和善起来，活像只大猫。  
这不笑的挺好看的嘛，板着个脸做什么。  
停车场真的是一辆玛莎拉蒂，黑漆漆亮晶晶的，怎么看怎么扎眼，文泰一都不好意思靠过去，坐进车里浑身上下写着不自在。  
徐英浩到后排来陪他，见他整个人绷得跟个刺猬似的，就手抬起来点了点司机的胳膊：  
“他不喜欢，下次换一辆。”  
主驾驶上的“终结者”一言不发地点了点头。  
文泰一胃都往下沉了沉。  
这到底什么世道，万恶的资本主义。  
到了吃饭的地方，文泰一探头看了一眼，的确没什么特别的，一家日料，就是个路边店。  
徐英浩先下了车，替他拉着车门，脸上又挂着那个有点傻兮兮的笑。  
“我一直在这家吃，做得很地道，下来吧。”  
原来是老顾主，难怪。  
脱了鞋进了包厢，两个中年男人已经在里面等了。  
文泰一弯腰，恭顺地喊了两声“伯父好”。  
四个人的小桌子，文泰一连在车上都没离徐英浩那么近过，突然变短的距离让他稍微挣扎了一下，但还是乖乖坐着。  
凑近了能闻到一点徐英浩身上信息素的味道，文泰一皱皱鼻子，闻起来像烟。  
至于仔细是什么，文泰一不敢多动，怕给人看出来自己对着人嗅嗅，那就不太好了。  
徐英浩蛮奇怪的，文泰一看他资料里是什么国际百强企业园的CFO，多年海归，也不过23岁，正在事业上升期，父亲经商，家里不是一般的富有，怎么一点不见嚣张劲儿。  
按理说，这个年纪的Alpha，鼻子都翘到天上去了，徐英浩竟然用香水压自己的信息素味儿。  
徐英浩的两位父亲一看就教养很好，文泰一能区别出谁是徐先生，和徐英浩真的挺像，面相冷冷的，人却和善，一来一回地聊着天，生怕文泰一尴尬，整个气氛就没那么紧张。  
徐英浩估计也是挨管教的多，安安静静自己吃自己的，偶尔遇到文泰一答不上来的话，就接一两句，能看得出来很有教养。  
文泰一有一种谈了好久见来家长的错觉。  
由于平日里吃的不太规律，文泰一养坏了胃，不能吃很多生的，盯着那一桌生鱼片生蚝啥的停了筷子，又怕徐英浩误解，每隔一会又夹点小菜吃吃，根本没怎么饱。  
吃了饭出来徐英浩说送他回家，没等他拒绝就和自己的父亲们道了别把文泰一塞进车里。  
车门一关，徐英浩拍了拍前座的真皮座椅：  
“找家面馆。”  
文泰一看他一眼：“什么？”  
“看你没吃什么生鲜，我估计是没饱，带你吃点热的。”  
文泰一摸摸鼻子扭头看窗外，心想这人还挺细致。  
最后在文泰一家附近的一个拉面店吃了一碗，两个人出来的时候天都黑了，徐英浩便送他到家门口，握了握手，准备道别。  
文泰一思来想去觉得不好，坐别人的车吃别人的饭一分钱没掏，不太合适，至少得做点儿什么。  
张口要请徐英浩住下，那人已经抬腿走老远了，手机也亮起来，多半是在给司机打电话。  
这人，不近人情的。  
已经出去了就不太好叫回来，文泰一站在那儿干等，看他的背影消失在拐角，才扭头上楼去了。  
还行吧，至少不是个有钱的流氓。

签了字搬了家的文泰一觉得徐英浩就是个有钱的流氓。  
只耍赖不好色的那种。  
放暑假开始之后文泰一花了三天收拾自己的书籍衣服，大大小小全搬进新家以后开始了和徐英浩的同居生活。  
过了半五十的人还是和23岁的人有区别的。没课了的文泰一就是一条死鱼，白天是从中午开始的，没有早起的道理。  
暂时还没有睡在一张床上的徐英浩就不一样了，他是大老板，要去企业园视察的，每天早上六点就端着杯冰美式悠哉悠哉拉开文泰一房间的窗帘，还毫不留情地关掉空调，一张猫咪笑脸凑的老近，“哥啊，起床了，再不起床没早饭吃了”这种话说的跟真的一样。  
他们家根本没人做早饭啊！  
同居也不过就是屋子里多了个人，文泰一除了早上被徐英浩倒腾倒腾，接下来几乎见不到他人，晚上自己睡了，徐英浩可能都还在开会，也不知道深夜几点进的家门。文泰一偶尔半夜爬起来找水喝，还能碰上徐英浩穿的服服帖帖的站在玄关的黑暗里，手机的亮光打着脸，一边看股票一边脱鞋。  
真不知道他哪来的精神早上六点就起床。  
大概暑假过去四分之一，文泰一的医生打电话过来说让他去医院，发情期快到了，得复查，末了还接一句把你绑定的Alpha也带上，还有手续没做好。  
文泰一对着电话闹了个大红脸，不情不愿地应声好，转而打给徐英浩。  
大忙人先生会议比较多，文泰一怕打扰他，从自己平时记电话的本儿里找到了他的公司座机。  
“您好，龙湖企业园CFO办公室，您找谁？”  
文泰一被客服热线一样的女声吓了一跳，顿了一会儿才说：  
“你好，我是首都大学天体物理系教授文泰一……”  
“老板你男朋友找你！”  
？  
文泰一被这突然兴奋的女秘书振得直愣，对面徐英浩拿起听筒喊了半天他都没反应。  
“哥？”  
“哦哦，对不起，没事，我没打扰到你吧？”  
“没，我正好开完会，我的员工知道我有了对象比较八卦，抱歉啊，我让她以后注意着点儿。”  
“不不不不没关系，我就是跟你说个事儿。”  
“嗯，说。”  
“我下个季度的发情期要到了，医生让我去医院检查，你也得一起，你有时间吗？”  
文泰一听到电话线嘣得一声，座机可能掉在了地上，然后徐英浩慌忙在捡。  
他还能听见那个女秘书偷偷痴笑。  
“啊，掉地了……对不起……我可以的，随时有时间，你打算什么时候去？”  
早查早了，文泰一就说明天。  
徐英浩答应下来，叫他明天中午来公司找他，开车一起去医院。  
文泰一挂了电话寻思着给他带点饭菜去。  
谁知道这人在公司吃的都是些什么，除了wagas就是星巴克，这么一大高个天天吃草吃得饱么？宁愿烧锅粥都比几片菜叶子强。  
说干就干，文泰一挂了电话就开始找菜谱，为了不把厨房炸了还特地去咨询以前养活了整个宿舍的老同学，倒腾倒腾也算试出了三道菜，自己拿来做晚饭吃了，觉得不错，明天起早一点，做好了给他带去公司。  
于是没有洗碗意识地开始坐在阳台看书去了。  
徐英浩深夜到家，还被迫洗了个碗。  
第二天文泰一难得十点起床，徐英浩估计也知道了他昨晚那几个碗碟是拿来做什么的，特地给他多留了个楼下小店的培根鸡蛋堡和牛奶当早饭，贴着纸条告诉他旁边那张通行卡是特地配给他的，可以直接去公司找他。  
文泰一拎着保温桶站在企业园门口的时候，硬是不知道徐英浩到底是在哪一栋楼办公。  
这地方和大学城有的一拼。  
走到徐英浩的办公楼的时候文泰一累都要累死，浑身冒汗，早上刚喷的抑制剂有些失效，门口来来往往的员工看他的表情都有些不对头。  
有点糟糕。  
文泰一拿着卡很自觉地掠过前台直接往电梯那儿走，见他面生的柜台小姑娘刚要出声拦住，那张卡的颜色就晃了她一下。  
哦，银的，徐老板男朋友啊。  
文泰一根本不知道自己还没进电梯呢，前台就跟徐英浩报备了。  
顺带整栋楼上下都通知了一遍。  
走进徐英浩办公室的时候人正在打电话，文泰一把保温桶放在他茶几上，然后自顾自在旁边蹓跶，徐英浩挂了电话一回头，他那个“男朋友”正跟鱼缸里的几只清道夫有模有样地聊天。  
……26岁的人了啊。  
但看着也怪可爱，徐英浩没做阻拦，文泰一自己玩够了回头站起来，还趔趄了一下，玻璃落地窗外一群人跟来看猴子似的对着他哧哧笑，徐英浩一个眼神杀过去，个个跑的没影。  
笑话，老板娘是能随便看的？  
午饭在徐英浩鼓着嘴的夸赞里过去了，文泰一坐在那儿看他往嘴里狂塞，手一直放在饮水机上没带停的，就怕徐英浩下一秒给噎死了。  
“你吃那么快干什么……别斜了再斜油要泼到西装上去了，我可不会洗衣服啊。”  
文泰一是真的不知道徐英浩已经在心里把他默默和“媳妇”二字画上了等号，还带点儿粉色花边那种。  
而且今天有些好闻，似乎没有喷抑制剂。  
文泰一16岁分化到现在十年，要么是靠医生给的辅助Alpha信息素压制发情期，要么就是打注射型的抑制剂，基本上快忘了自己是个什么味儿了。发情的时候头西昏，也就只觉得香香的很浓郁，不知道真实如何。  
徐英浩跟着他进电梯的时候，闻清楚了他身上的信息素。  
像是糯米和桂花的结合体，清甜还带着点儿橘子味，给人一种嚼口香糖的错觉。  
就是想不停的嚼，时间长了味道就一阵一阵的回荡在味蕾上，香在脑子里不在鼻子里，舒爽。  
文泰一也知道自己出了汗味道发散了，一路走去停车场都被人盯着，只好不太习惯地靠近徐英浩，借他挡一下。  
徐英浩也灵光，不用文泰一讲就自动抬起胳膊环住了他的肩，怕他心里变扭，手还特地握成拳头搭在他膀子上，走得忽快忽慢，西装底下憋出了一层汗。  
果然还是默契不够。  
工作日的医院人不多，文泰一径直去了自己的医生所在的办公室，果不其然这位关系和他很好的老朋友直接堵在门口对徐英浩一阵打量。  
“行，进来吧。我看看……泰一哥坐，你站着。徐先生是吧，有病历吗？”  
接下来白大褂医生拿出一整叠纸开始边问问题边填表，文泰一远远看着上面的蓝色章戳就知道是政府存档资料。有些问题挺直白的，当着这俩还没赤诚相见的人直接问出来还有些不好意思，医生也没办法，只能尽量婉转了来，解释还解释半天。  
最后徐英浩终于被盘问完了，文泰一问他要不要坐一会儿，徐英浩说自己没事，手搭在了他肩上。  
“好了，文先生进来跟我检查一下，徐先生麻烦你等一会儿。”  
“好。”  
医生把文泰一安置在生物床上，按照流程给他做了个身体检查，最后拿着看板开始填问题。  
“泰一哥，你们…打算这次发情期标记吗？”  
文泰一眨了眨眼，惊觉自己还真没考虑过这个问题。  
“呃…我不知道？”  
“……”  
医生把看板上的纸给文泰一看：“如果打算这次发情期就标记的话，用药量就要减少，不然会影响你的腺体。这次要么就不减量，要么就要彻底发情了，你要考虑好。”  
文泰一探出头看了一眼门外的徐英浩，对方冲他比了个大拇指笑了一下，文泰一跟医生点点头说好。  
“减量吧。”  
总有一天要标记的，徐英浩看起来也不是什么始乱终弃的Alpha。  
他要是敢，就让父母把他送上火星实验的航天飞机，有啥大不了的。  
文泰一中午吃的太早，从医院里出来已经饿了，跟徐英浩说找个地方吃东西。  
徐英浩还没缓过来，手里提着轻轻一包抑制剂，被医生说的一通成结注意事项冲击地魂游天外，连耳朵都是红的，整个人像块木头，文泰一就差没在路上给他一巴掌。  
“嗨，醒醒，人家看你笑话呢。”  
徐英浩低头看了眼文泰一，发现有些路人已经停下来看他了，一副这人是不是中暑了的担忧表情。  
摇摇头清醒了点儿，徐英浩拍了拍文泰一的背说想吃什么，我请客，提溜着公文包和塑料袋才迈开腿走路。  
文泰一简直哭笑不得。  
果然还是小年轻。  
找了家甜品店坐下，文泰一去点吃的，徐英浩盯着他看，手里的一袋子药品不知道放哪儿好，怎么看怎么羞耻。  
文泰一扭头就看见他对着几盒药瓶面色不善，觉得这孩子是真的没谈过恋爱。  
前些日子才加上好友的徐父二人也和文泰一聊过两句，字里行间的意思就是“我们家孩子没谈过Omega，一些事没接触过，还麻烦你多多包涵”。  
端着盘子回到卡座，文泰一让徐英浩别盯着了，递给他一个叉子让他也尝尝。  
徐英浩一句我不喜欢吃甜的堵在喉咙里，看着文泰一期待的眼神硬生生吞下去，张嘴说“好嘞”。  
文泰一刚被告知说发情期大概就在下周，虽然饿，现在也能感觉到那种逐渐明显的没胃口，吃了两口就开始拿着叉子乱戳，看徐英浩也不太有吃的兴趣，只好挑个话题说说。  
天太热，现在去大马路上不是时候。  
“英浩，你爸爸说你没谈过Omega，以前在美国读大学也没谈过吗？”  
徐英浩咬着叉子想了想，摇头。  
“真的没有，读书太忙了，晚上周末也全是活动，游行啊公益派对啊什么的。而且也不太想和同系的人谈恋爱。”  
徐英浩回想了一下自己的大学生活，然后沉痛地露出一个笑：“美国的Omega太可怕了，真的太可怕了。”  
文泰一笑起来，实在是对徐英浩扭曲的脸控制不住。  
虽然很心疼但是很好笑，对不起。  
“那我呢？别人都不行，你父亲给你随便签了个Omega就同意了？不想自由恋爱？”  
徐英浩盯着他看了一会儿，手撑在脸上，突然暧昧地笑了笑。  
“你挺好的呀，长得好看，人也好，学历高背景好，闻起来也甜甜的，怎么说都是你吃了亏吧。”  
末了又接了句：  
“跟了我这种不会照顾人的Alpha。”  
文泰一能感觉到自己的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，眼神立刻四散奔逃，除了徐英浩认真的脸以外看哪儿都可以，手里的叉子都要握不住了。  
怎么回事啊这个人，明明前一个月都什么动作没有，这算什么，强撩吗？  
徐英浩也不是故意要他难堪，立刻就打圆场道：“总之我觉得我有这种日子过已经很好了，也该谢谢你没嫌弃我才对。虽然你比我年长，但是我希望我有资格站在你旁边。”  
文泰一一会儿点头一会儿摇头，脸还更红了。  
果然没谈过恋爱不行，别人随便说点什么都脸红心跳的。  
徐英浩也是一本正经说实话，毕竟这么多天呆下来，也能看出文泰一是个什么样的人。他暑假生活虽然懒了点但至少有条不紊，爱干净也能打理，脾气好，不会仗着自己是Omega就理所应当地怎样，也不用担心他窝在家里出事儿，省心的很。  
21世纪，独立自主还是很重要的。  
本来ABO三性别的平等问题就一直是历史性的国际难题，徐英浩觉得自己和文泰一能互尊互爱，已经是最好的搭配了。  
都是读书人，双商高果然好相处。  
捱到三点的时候太阳不那么猛了，两个人才准备打车回家。坦诚交流之后感觉其实没那么糟糕，徐英浩话讲出来了也觉得轻松很多，开始和文泰一聊一些平时公司里的事。  
本来在家就不常打照面，徐英浩这下子话立刻多了。  
文泰一回想一下自己当时对徐英浩那个“冷面阎王”的初印象，不禁就觉得想笑。  
这大老板平时冷着脸公事公办的，真的过起日子来也不过是个二十刚出头的年轻人罢了。  
还更小孩子气。  
文泰一偶然进过徐英浩房间想给他换浴室的垃圾桶，就看见了他那一床的小玩偶。  
迪士尼的也有，普通夹娃娃机里出来的也有，围了半边的墙，看起来像个小孩子的房间。床头挂着拼图拼成的风景画，闹钟是北极熊的，书柜是海蓝色的，钢琴上放着拍立得，那叫一个天真浪漫。  
在路上走眼睛偶尔会往礼品店瞟，脸照常板着，眼睛却亮亮的，文泰一感觉自己像带了个大小孩出来。  
虽然这小孩比自己高。  
考虑到文泰一发情期不远，徐英浩到了家就打电话给办公室，自己放了自己半个月的假，开始列采购清单。  
至少半个月不能出门，冰箱说什么也得塞满。  
趁着徐英浩对着医生说的注意事项敲敲打打，文泰一进浴室洗了个澡，感觉身上黏哒哒的难受。  
洗完了文泰一对着镜子看了半天，扒着领子自顾自看，认真地像当初挤痘痘一样，找自己的腺体在哪儿。  
打抑制剂打得太久，腺体都有些弱化，文泰一揉揉摁摁半天，才找准了地方，手指碰在上面有些酥酥麻麻的，心脏都觉得久违的怪异。  
上一次有这种感觉还是刚分化的那几年，什么也不知道，父母也不在身边，凑合着按照网上说的自己蜷在被窝里该做的做了，迷迷糊糊也没什么实感，总之不是很记忆深刻。文泰一当时还是个以学业为重的好学生，哪能因为一个发情期耽误了自己遨游知识的海洋。从此以后该休整的休整，升大学当天的考试也没能被发情期阻挡，发挥的一流，搞得他父母差点怀疑他到底是不是个Omega。  
物极必反，文泰一也知道这次发情期停药绝对会是一片狼藉，人压抑久了还会歇斯底里地大哭，更不要提自身的交配本能了。  
这下面半个月就是考验徐英浩人品素质的时候了。  
从洗手间里出来的时候徐英浩已经打好了清单坐在沙发上看药品，抑制针和药片一字排开，文泰一也走过去，徐英浩把两瓶褐色的液体举起来给他看：  
“医生就给你两瓶，接下来还有七八天，我们要不…先做个临时标记？”  
文泰一下意识地摸了摸脖颈，被徐英浩眼睛看着，站在那儿一时不知如何是好。  
两个啥都没做过的人，没有一个不害羞的。  
“好…好啊。”  
徐英浩手在裤子上抹了一把，往旁边坐了坐给文泰一让个位置。  
两个人在沙发上相看无言大眼瞪小眼。  
文泰一是洗了澡了，常年用的沐浴露带着淡香，徐英浩还穿着西装，身上一股商务香水的味道，没有一个说是有信息素的。  
这干巴巴的没有东西驱使，怎么看怎么不行。  
“那…那我……我放点信息素？”徐英浩眼睛乱溜不知道该看哪儿。  
文泰一的睡衣领口有点大，不太妥。  
“噢。”  
文泰一就回了这么一个字。  
撕了手腕的生物贴开始放松身体，徐英浩的信息素慢慢舒展开来，文泰一立刻吸了吸鼻子，仔细分辨着味道。  
呼吸地太用力，文泰一直接被近在咫尺的烟草佛手柑味儿呛到咳嗽。  
难怪压着，要是放出来，是个人都以为这家伙是老烟枪吧。  
徐英浩连忙去拍他的背，文泰一弯着腰忙着咳嗽，整个腺体暴露在空气中接触到Alpha的气味时，皮肤直接升温。  
从来没有过这种感觉。  
徐英浩鼻子底下就是文泰一的脖颈，那味道飘出来的时候太舒服，他握着文泰一胳膊的手都没松开，慢慢压下身子就凑近了用鼻子嗅闻。  
两个人差点忘了，政府分配的时候，连信息素适配百分比都算进去的。  
Alpha的气味越来越浓，文泰一适应了之后已经挣不开了，身体热的让人发蒙，脊柱一松懈干脆靠在徐英浩肩上，手指卷着压进沙发靠垫里，也就放任他一点点侵入自己的私人领域。  
很困，很想睡，但和睡觉不同，是更安心更平静的滋味，感觉不用担心什么就可以合上眼，就算直接一睡不醒也无所谓了。  
徐英浩像某种沙龙熏香。  
最后鼻尖碰到那一小片肿胀起来的地方时文泰一迷瞪瞪地哼了一声，没有过多拒绝，脑袋换了个方向靠着，毛茸茸的头发蹭过徐英浩的脸颊，没有一点自觉。  
徐英浩也有些恍惚，这事儿其实也挺简单的，咬一口就行，可是过程怎么这么色情呢。  
他甚至发现自己不该清醒的地方有些反应过度了。  
决定速战速决，徐英浩紧闭了两下眼，手托住文泰一的肩，另一只按揉了两下，确定对地方以后，张嘴就下口。  
口腔的热度和假性发情的皮肤表面不相上下，徐英浩用了点力气，虎牙磕出红色的血点，然后脑子里记着那些方法，继续加大力道，直到嘴里有锈味儿为止，立刻松了口，让空气里的信息素自己灌进去。  
对于Omega来说标记永远是疼痛的，皮肤的撕扯一时半会儿肯定是个伤痕，徐英浩没敢再加重，虽然咬的越狠信息素包裹的越彻底，但他真的是个菩萨心。  
让文泰一痛个三四天这事儿，他做不到。  
文泰一皱着眉头揉了揉眼睛直起身子，手刚想捂住脖子，就被徐英浩给拽住了。  
“别，手脏，我找个生物贴给你贴上。”  
“好。”  
徐英浩撕了张贴片把他自己的牙印盖住，文泰一才摸了摸，安抚性地冲徐英浩笑了一下：“还好，不痛的，谢了。”  
“没有没有。”徐英浩知道自己有点儿勃起，文泰一刚退开一点立刻拿了个抱枕抓在怀里，对着他一通傻笑。  
幸好文泰一不怎么清醒，不然看到了得多尴尬。  
标记以后Omega会很依赖Alpha的气味，徐英浩知道今晚肯定是得同床共枕了，让文泰一先去他房间，自己赶紧开溜洗漱，顺带解决一下生理问题。  
果然太适配真的不好，怎么才一分钟的事就硬了。  
这发情期咋办啊。  
思来想去还是多抱一床被子比较保险，徐英浩洗好了也冷静了，回到房间就看见文泰一像个虾球似的团着，手里把玩着他放在床头的维尼熊。  
差点忘了自己还从没跟文泰一说过他是个玩具控来着。  
“呃……这些都是……”  
“真的可爱诶，我可以拿一个抱着吗？”  
徐英浩话没说完文泰一就这么询问道，见他没有嘲笑的意思，Alpha立刻住了嘴点头答应了，把被子往床上一扔，走到床尾也脱了鞋躺了下来。  
把自己裹进新被子里，文泰一盖的被子全是自己的味道，这样应该没有什么问题了。  
“晚安。”  
“麻烦你了，晚安。”

至于第二天文泰一是怎么到徐英浩怀里两人中间还夹个小熊维尼的徐英浩不想做评，但这个赖床惯犯睡得足够安稳，徐英浩头一次没舍得让他与自己一同醒过来，悄悄抽开手准备爬起来洗漱，才想起来今天根本不用去公司。  
那算了，一起赖床得了。  
徐英浩头一歪，重新又睡过去。  
再次醒来的时候文泰一已经不见了，徐英浩眯着眼看了一圈，那人正好从门口经过，手里拿着水杯嘴里塞着电动牙刷，那头发乱的估计也是才醒来没多久，见徐英浩海豹似的抬头，冲他咧开嘴笑了笑。  
“早啊，难得回笼觉爽不爽啊大老板？”  
这人几岁啊，徐英浩无奈地笑着说“爽的”，在被子里猫式伸展了两下，爬起来关空调。  
闻出了房间的空气里味道开始变得不一样了。  
徐英浩本人不喜甜，冰美式最苦的都自然下咽，但这种信息素搅拌起来的味道真的不错，甚至让人神清气爽，站在窗户边伸两个懒腰就清醒的差不多了。  
打理好了出来，文泰一正在流理台旁边试图做brunch，徐英浩走过去跟他一起看说明书，然后决定一起帮忙，两个人就马马虎虎并不怎么专业地开始做千层饼。  
虽然最后出来的卖相不好看，但徐英浩和文泰一都挺满意的，倒了点果汁坐下来认真吃完了，最后石头剪刀布谁去洗碗。  
一切倒腾完了快要中午，徐英浩估摸着这个时候超市人少，于是拿着清单让文泰一和他一起去采购。  
趁着没什么人赶紧去，不然买那么多东西排队都要排死。  
文泰一自己一个人过的时候没人管他饮食，家里的冰箱里除了几瓶偶尔消遣用的啤酒以外没什么东西，这一下看着那天徐英浩搬进来的双开门冰箱被零食速餐塞的满满的，心里都觉得膨胀。  
感觉很不错嘛，就算不会做菜也无所谓了。  
今天文泰一没打抑制剂，徐英浩在超市里头几乎寸步不离，清单其实没怎么用，文泰一拿什么他就买什么，偶尔问两句能不能买点这个那个，一副乖乖的样子，倒更像个小媳妇。  
可能是今天没穿西装的原因，徐英浩整个人套在漫画风格的T恤里格外显得小，要不是文泰一身上飘着他的信息素味儿，收银员差点以为是哥哥带着弟弟出来采购。  
文泰一也是当时才知道徐英浩是真的近视眼。  
平日里应该是戴了隐形，徐英浩今天没费心思在整理外表上，头发也没上发胶，戴着金丝边儿的眼镜整个人就是个学生模样，和文泰一有说有笑的，文泰一觉得路上要是有徐英浩员工当面走过来，可能连自己家老板也认不出。  
下午的时候文泰一的学生发消息说想要讨论问题，文泰一后知后觉一个月都没用电脑，这会儿估计没什么电，只好问徐英浩借一个，去书房打视频电话。  
这学生一直是文泰一的重点关注对象，年纪比同班的大二学生都小，贼聪明，一点就通，对天文及其热爱，今年暑假这个天体模型大赛还是文泰一推荐他去的，看来有在认真准备。  
一到学术方面的事文泰一就热情高涨，聊的开心了连嗓门都提高，一谈就谈到傍晚，自己一点儿没知觉。  
直到徐英浩敲了敲门问他晚上想吃什么。  
那学生好像没料到文教授家里还有人，而且声音一听就又苏又宠的，惊觉自己大概是要见到那个传说中的文教授分配的Alpha了。  
文泰一到不在意，侧着脑袋问门外有啥可以吃的。  
徐英浩打开门，把手机拿给文泰一看。  
文泰一按了个静音键，跟学生说等一下哈。  
倒霉孩子眼睁睁看着自己老师跟他男朋友头靠头在屏幕前无声地聊晚饭，看那口型也知道是在说是吃火锅还是吃西餐，老师少见的笑得开心，那笑容绝对是元旦晚会教职工唱歌battle才有的快乐。  
瞎了瞎了，不能聊了。  
等那高个子男人出去，文教授才继续跟孩子聊天，可是人家哪还有心思，恨不得立刻下线去学校官网上吐槽这件迂回的秀恩爱事件，没说两句就借口有事，和文教授亲切道别了。  
下次再也不想打视频电话了。  
果不其然，文泰一刚和徐英浩在火锅店坐下，就在手机网页上刷到了自己的吐槽帖子。  
怎么看都是那个小学霸孩子的，不过说的并没有恶意，单纯的羡慕而已，文泰一一边看他的哭诉文字一边笑，弄得徐英浩停下涮肉的筷子看他，他只好把手机递给他看。  
徐英浩只觉得这理科小毛头文笔不错。  
大概花了一半的文字夸自己怎么怎么帅怎么怎么温柔，然后哀嚎他和文泰一怎么怎么虐狗怎么怎么恩爱，底下的评论一水儿的要照片，徐英浩笑的直打嗝，问文泰一能不能借他的账号评论一下。  
文泰一说请便，提起筷子开始捞徐英浩刚刚放下去的牛肉。  
徐英浩打好了字给文泰一过目，文泰一点头应允，徐英浩就发了出去。  
【天体物理文泰一：想看啊？想看开学来办公室看。】  
文泰一才不管这群小子姑娘能炸成什么样，手机一关就催促徐英浩赶紧吃，再不吃豆腐都化了。  
关系比前几日融洽的多。  
临时标记之后依赖性增加，文泰一知道渴望肢体接触很正常，但又怕徐英浩觉得不便，吃了饭走回家的路上没敢提，只能尽量跟紧了他。不料徐英浩也是做足了功课的人，过小区的花园的时候拉住他的手，在掌心里捏了捏，很认真很标准地握紧了，一路不紧不慢地走回了家。  
直到玄关都没放手。  
文泰一稍微有点脸热，可是徐英浩笑得太无辜，他也不好说什么话，万一破坏了这么轻快的气氛，他这后面几天可怎么过。  
他发觉自己好像不太能招架徐英浩的笑脸，这家伙一笑起来就跟那个小熊维尼似的，也不算憨，总之很可爱，又乖又暖融融的样子，文泰一甚至想过他小时候是不是特别像个海豹幼崽。  
脑袋里夸赞过了也算自我舒缓，文泰一也没什么过意不去之类的想法，一纸文书定下来的关系，能好好发展当然要好好发展，互利共赢才是最重要的，晚上还是乖乖和徐英浩睡一张床，心里那最后一点疙瘩也算没了。  
大概是因为Alpha信息素的影响，文泰一周末刚到就觉得身体开始不对劲了，上午的时候徐英浩碰巧去父亲家拿东西，文泰一只好打电话过去，意思是让他越早回来越好。  
发情期就是个怎么样都难受的过程，文泰一坐也不是站也不是，在屋子里乱晃了一通最后选择去徐英浩房间，打足了冷气脱了鞋就滚进他的被子里。味道在这一周以来已经足够熟悉，文泰一心里总算放下来了点儿，没有再慌得难受，什么也懒得想就不知不觉睡过去了。

徐英浩按了密码一进家门就被一屋子的信息素味儿给吓个不轻。  
文泰一算是彻底发情了，味道浓的一楼客厅都全是，徐英浩赶紧放下手里东西和车钥匙往楼上赶，还不忘记随手从茶几上抓点吃的。  
在楼梯口停了一下，徐英浩脑子里确认了自己的房间里有套，才抬腿上楼。  
卧室的门关着，徐英浩推进去，味道冲得他立刻放出Alpha信息素压制，轻轻松松又气势汹汹地席卷过去，文泰一直接被这味道弄醒了。  
眼睛从被子后面露了出来，看见徐英浩之后手指捏捏被角，紧接着就想坐起来。  
徐英浩赶紧丢了手里的小面包跑过去扶住他。  
“……回来了？”  
“嗯，你没觉得不舒服吧？”  
“没…就是热。”  
“那就好。”  
发情期和感冒高烧没什么区别，文泰一自己觉得热，徐英浩摸他的手臂却整个是冷冰冰的。安抚了他两下就起身关掉空调，再到走廊里把恒温恒湿开起来，回来的时候文泰一盘腿坐在床上，傻傻地看着他。  
徐英浩再怎么说也是个Alpha，这味道对他来说诱惑力不是一般的大，文泰一穿着居家的白T，锁骨摆在那儿，他不起反应都难。  
脱了西装外套挂好，徐英浩坐到床边，手去揽文泰一的肩。  
把人带进自己怀里之后徐英浩去闻了闻他脖子后面的腺体，五天前咬的印子消得差不多了，他的信息素已经很淡，文泰一又变回自己刚开始那种味道，他能察觉自己从胃里翻涌上来的独占欲。  
Alpha的本能着急了。  
安抚性地吻了吻文泰一的耳垂，徐英浩凑到腺体附近，确认了位置就咬上去，文泰一连挣扎都没有，软软地喘了口气，手搭在徐英浩腿上，彻底就是砧板上任人宰割的鱼肉了。  
腺体标记也不急这一时，徐英浩在那上头稍稍磨了磨牙就松开，留了个浅浅的印儿，然后和文泰一头靠着头均衡呼吸。  
文泰一笑他像猫，那文泰一自己就是猫薄荷嘛。  
徐英浩贪得文泰一的味道，文泰一也好不到哪儿去。徐英浩的味道又浓又烈，把他脑子搅得神智不清，所有生物课学过的东西都钻进脑子里，他觉得身下已经一塌糊涂。  
两个人一个多月过来连接吻都没有过，徐英浩盯着文泰一干燥的灼热的嘴唇，手托着他的脸，混乱又清醒地用视线描摹他的眉眼，然后不疾不徐地拉近了距离。  
接吻这种东西稀松平常，徐英浩贴上去的时候文泰一抬起手回抱住他，被徐英浩往前压着倒进被子里，体型的差异显现出来。  
文泰一不是不长个子，只是骨架小，徐英浩比他大了一圈儿，整个人严严实实拢着他，手肆无忌惮地从他的脸颊摸到胸口，觉得他总算身子热了起来。  
虽然文泰一自己早觉得烧得滚烫了。  
徐英浩觉得说自己是接吻新手不妥当，在美国读大学的时候恋爱没有过炮友还是有的，Alpha再怎么说也是有易感期的，他男朋友女朋友找不到，至少酒吧猎艳质量也还不错。  
舌尖抵进去撬开文泰一的唇齿之后徐英浩就知道这人是真的接吻都没接过。  
文泰一已经懒得动了，徐英浩净是乱胡乱折腾他，但对方吻技那么好他也不想多出力破坏这Alpha的好心情，伸直了腿被他握着手腕。吻变得潮湿甜腻，文泰一觉得自己的味道已经融进唾液里了，好像尝起来都是甜的。  
他觉得热。  
胸口像放着一块滋滋融化的黄油，又烫又黏。文泰一觉得自己被由内而外地掏空了，当务之急是填满那些空虚。  
徐英浩已经够仓促了，床上那一叠被子太碍事，他手一推就让它到地上堆着，回头就被文泰一急不可耐地重新搂过去，呼吸里都颤动着不安，依赖性无限放大，徐英浩甚至感觉到了他散发出的恐惧。  
手握着他的脖颈安抚着，徐英浩来不及思考，文泰一就拉近了距离催促他赶紧。  
文泰一的裤子都濡湿了大半，徐英浩把布料扔到地上，手掌停在他膝盖上的片刻，感觉到温度烫的惊人。  
文泰一已经高烧似的烧糊涂了，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷说不出成句的话，Omega惊醒的本能连一点味道的减弱都敏感，除了焦急地用肢体表达渴求以外，无能为力。  
徐英浩知道发情期的时候人都比较原始，但文泰一平日里温和又安静的，这一下又热情又黏糊，他倒觉得有些不像那个平时的人，心里有点儿不是滋味。  
不是不喜欢，是不想趁着他不明不白的时候就把他标记了。  
文泰一哼哼地都要哭了，徐英浩也硬的发痛，脑子里的Alpha冲动着让他赶紧下手，他理智地左右权衡，最后还是撕了一个套子，匆匆弄好，好像文泰一多烫手似的，手在他腰上碰了两下，最后平放在他身侧，轻轻松松就挺了进去。  
Omega的身体为发情期准备的很彻底，文泰一不仅身上汗津津的，体内也湿漉漉的，那些滚热的液体不受控制地往外流，他脑子里一团浆糊，眼前看到的是满天行星，除了徐英浩沉沉地喘息以外，没有东西是真实的。  
徐英浩都不需要过多用力，这种润滑程度填满他简直轻而易举。文泰一又浅又柔地呻吟，用手背抹了抹眼睛，好像要努力看清徐英浩的脸。徐英浩替他揩掉汗水，嘴唇凑过去亲了两下，低低地说“我动了”。  
文泰一腰上抽了筋似的失去力气，身上的Alpha就实打实地开始做事情了。  
Omega的身体不需要扩张，天生的交配能力过分合适，信息素像两条蛇一样在空气里胡搅蛮缠，徐英浩的烟草味盖不住甜丝丝的桂香，两者混起来像个气味炸弹，整个卧室淹没在里面，一起淹没的还有文泰一丝毫没清醒过的神志。  
陷入情潮的身体内里又湿又软又热，徐英浩连呼吸都蒸汽一样灼，文泰一放松不下来，夹得他是爽，可是看着又心疼，只好顶得慢些，一进一出问一次“痛吗”。  
文泰一一直在深呼吸，好像是因为尺寸太大，哑着嗓子用脚后跟敲敲Alpha的后腰。  
“你…你能不能快些？我好难受…唔……”  
一时的充实感觉过去之后文泰一就觉得还是不行，徐英浩柔柔缓缓得，他浑身都要烧起来了。  
“求你了，算我求你了，我不痛，你快些……”  
徐英浩被他裹得很紧，听着耳边好轻好温和的请求，脑子里立刻跟放烟花一样轰得嗡响，手指在他的肋骨上抹了两下，动作慢慢提了上去。  
文泰一一只手搭在徐英浩胳膊上，另一只手捂着嘴扭过头去避开了徐英浩的对视，呻吟吞在嘴里呜呜咽咽，又羞耻又舒服，徐英浩本来脑子一团浆糊，给他这一点动作逗着了，操弄的间隙竟然猫咪唇勾着笑起来。  
“泰一，泰一…头扭回来，乖。”  
Alpha的信息素绕上去拨弄他，文泰一吸了吸鼻子悄悄用眼睛瞄徐英浩，被人强硬地掰了回去，两个人对视着，文泰一直接丢盔卸甲地放弃了挡住自己的声音。  
徐英浩刚刚那一眼，多情得很，还温柔的要命，文泰一松开手短促地发出一声叹息，被他盯得不知道如何是好。  
眼神太过分了。  
约莫挺动了几下徐英浩就摸准了文泰一的喜好，把他往怀里搂紧了些，九浅一深地保持着频率，呼吸又重又性感，在文泰一耳边撩拨得很，文泰一受不了，下意识地就绞紧了，让徐英浩差点儿缴械。  
“哥，别夹那么近，放松些，乖，你这样我忍不住...”  
文泰一脾气都给他折腾出来了，平时温和的眉眼蹙着，似乎也摸准了信息素的门道，气味变得更浓郁厚重，徐英浩被他那味道逼得喉咙发紧，一个吻匆匆促促落在他的心口，进入地更用力了。  
文泰一发情期的身子本身就敏感，徐英浩最后结束的时候，他已经虚脱了。也不知道统共射了多少次，整个人都晕乎，徐英浩扶他起来喂水，他连吞都吞不动，身子酸，体内因为没有经过完整的联结反而没有满足舒适的感觉，但人清醒着，迷糊着眼睛扫了一圈一片狼藉的床和堪堪穿了条牛仔裤的徐英浩，整个人都不太好。  
徐英浩自己也害羞，但好歹在自己男朋友面前，不能怂。耳朵尖红着这里捡捡那里弄弄，掉到地上的娃娃全给他暂时摆回桌上，文泰一扯着枕头看他，满脸的不好意思。  
“那个...泰一哥，我问你个事。”  
“......嗯。”  
“我刚没标记你，就是...呃，我希望能在你清醒的时候把这事儿做了，不然不太好......”徐英浩一手握拳在自己的另一只手手心里摩擦着，靠在桌子边看着他：“你看呢？”  
文泰一还以为什么事，反应过来之后笑了：“你考虑的倒是周到。行啊，其实我觉得没事，反正都绑定了，这早晚的事，你要是想这么做我也同意。”  
徐英浩摸了摸鼻子，把垂下来的几缕头发往后顺了一把，往床边走，然后很郑重地蹲在文泰一面前把手搭在他膝盖上，文泰一抖了一下，但没躲开。  
“泰一...”他想了想还是没喊哥：“我向你保证我的人品，请务必信任我。”  
文泰一看了他想笑，弯着嘴角手伸过去摸了摸他的头发：“我信啦，以后请多多照顾我。”  
“你也是。”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
